The Expectations Instability
by Lumiere02
Summary: Ceci, Penny le savait, était le genre d'abattement, de désespoir inéluctable né d'être coincée dans une routine depuis trop longtemps. Elle devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour faire cesser ça. Traduction de la fic de Bialy.


x

Titre : The Expectations Instability  
Auteur : **Bialy  
**Traductrice : Lumiere02  
Genre : Romance / OneShot  
Rating : M  
Pairing : Penny / Howard  
Nombre de mots : 4 036  
Disclaimer : Cette fic n'est pas de moi, j'en ai seulement fait la traduction. N'hésitez donc pas à me dire si vous voyez des erreurs. La chanson est de Metro Station : Disco.

x

|| The Expectations Instability ||

x

_I know you're dying to get out - Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de t'en sortir.  
But it's in you deep inside – Mais c'est profondément en toi._

_I can't take this – Je ne peux pas supporter ça.  
No, I don't like it. – Non, je n'aime pas ça._

x

Penny était magnifique.

Penny était jeune, Penny était talentueuse -même si cette stupide émission de télévision pour laquelle elle avait auditionnée ne l'avait pas encore réalisé- elle était coquette, elle était populaire. Son travail était bien payé et elle avait des amis géniaux vivant en face de chez elle.

Penny était inévitablement, indéniablement déprimée et s'ennuyait plus qu'elle n'aurait cru cela possible.

Tout semblait si statique. Si elle pouvait dire une chose au sujet des jours où les choses étaient étranges -les jours où elle ne pouvait pas payer son loyer, ceux où elle se disputait avec les geeks vivant en face de chez elle ou encore ceux où la réalité s'estompait face à son écran d'ordinateur- c'est que ces jours-là n'étaient jamais ennuyeux. Aujourd'hui, tout semblait être tombé dans une sorte de routine terne et ennuyeuse dont elle n'arrivait pas à s'échapper peu importe ses efforts. Elle avait pensé prendre des cours, peu importe lesquels, mais elle n'en avait pas le temps, ou pas les moyens, ou elle ressentait parfois, quand elle regardait Leonard et Sheldon et leurs intelligences démesurées, qu'elle n'avait même pas l'intelligence requise pour ne serait-ce que le plus basique des cours.

Elle avait essayé de sortir avec des hommes. Cela n'avait pas fonctionné non plus. Elle avait rompu avec Leonard depuis longtemps maintenant, après que leur couple ait sombré dans la même monotonie ennuyante que celle dans laquelle sa vie semblait avoir sombré aujourd'hui et le vague béguin qu'elle avait eu pour Sheldon était, et a toujours été, condamné à n'aller nulle part. Les autres hommes étaient des abrutis en comparaison, trop intéressé par leur forme physique pour se préoccuper de ce qu'ils avaient dans la tête. Elle savait que c'était stupide, savait qu'elle recevait des offres dont la plupart des filles rêvaient.

Mais, cela l'ennuyait quand même.

À la réflexion, c'est certainement pourquoi elle avait pris La Décision.

Elle était revenue tard à la maison. Elle venait de passer des heures au Cheesecake Factory, debout sans arrêt, souriant et parlant comme si elle n'avait aucun souci dans la vie. Ensuite, elle avait malheureusement accepté d'être traîné en ville par une de ses collègues et s'était choqué elle-même en refusant toutes les offres de boissons et les invitations à sortir d'un étranger bien musclé. Comme elle farfouillait dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés, elle vérifia sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà passé deux heures du matin. Elle gémit. Elle devait se lever dans moins de cinq heures.

Ces jours-ci, la seule chose qui arrivait à retenir son intérêt était dormir. Au moins, lorsqu'elle dormait, elle n'avait pas à constamment trouver de nouvelles façons de s'empêcher de sombrer dans un coma profond provoqué par l'ennui, elle n'avait pas à trouver des excuses pour éviter les événements qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas l'énergie de prétendre aimer. Et maintenant, grâce à son inhabilité à dire à Janine qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas être traîné dans ce sixième bar, sa seule activité de loisir se retrouvait réduite au stricte minimum.

Elle devait être plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'avait cru, parce que lorsque ses doigts vinrent pour attraper ses clés, son sac lui échappa. Elle jura d'une voix forte et elle s'apprêtait à laisser échapper un autre juron d'une voix stridente lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment de la journée pour proférer des insanités dans la cage d'escalier. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, proférant à mi-voix quelques jurons pendant qu'elle ramassait tubes de maquillage, notes chiffonnées, son téléphone portable ainsi que le stupide petite morceau de plastique qui allait derrière son téléphone portable et qui insistait pour tomber constamment.

C'était ainsi qu'elle était, accroupie, jurant contre elle-même et cherchant au alentour les derniers objets qu'elle avait faite tomber, lorsque tout cela -toute sa frustration, tout son ennui, le sentiment qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de s'échapper, qu'elle serait toujours piégée, limitée, oppressée- lui retomba dessus. Cela l'engloutit comme une vague qui aurait gonflé pendant des heures avant de finalement s'écraser sur le rivage, arrachant ses barrières au passage, et elle se laissa aller contre sa porte, incapable, et refusant de bouger.

Elle ne pleura pas. Des larmes auraient voulu dire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose, des larmes auraient voulu dire qu'il y avait de la douleur, de la tristesse, un problème défini que, avec l'aide de bons amis et plusieurs bouteilles de vin, elle aurait pu vaincre. Ceci, ce n'était rien de ce genre. C'était un calme et absolu désespoir, accompagné d'auto récriminations et teinté d'une apathie inébranlable et cela la maintint au sol comme si bouger aurait pu briser les derniers fils la reliant à ce monde, les derniers fils lui permettant de respirer.

Elle était toujours assise là quand il apparut en haut des escaliers.

Elle n'y avait aucune raison, pensa-t-elle, pour que Wolowitz soit dans l'immeuble à presque trois heures du matin. C'était absurde. C'est pourquoi les premières secondes où elle le vit, elle ne réalisa pas vraiment sa présence. Puis, peu à peu, elle prit conscience qu'il était bien là debout devant elle, et qu'elle était toujours assise dans le couloir et que bien que le temps avait passé, elle savait encore moins maintenant qu'avant quoi faire d'elle-même.

''Penny ?'' appela-t-il. Il devait être également vraiment choqué de la voir, pensa-t-elle, parce qu'il n'avait pas laissé tomber un commentaire comme quoi elle n'aurait pas dû l'attendre ou que puisqu'ils étaient encore debout tous les deux à une heure aussi avancée, ils ne devraient pas laisser ce temps se gâcher, si elle voyait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il restait simplement là à la fixer, l'air totalement stupéfait, son double des clés de l'appartement 4A cliquetant doucement au bout de ses doigts.

''Ouais'', répondit-elle d'une voix monotone. Elle leva difficilement les yeux vers son visage, même le plus petit mouvement étant un effort insupportable. Mon dieu, pensa-t-elle, elle devait faire quelque chose à propos de ça.

Wolowitz ouvrit et ferma la bouche, puis se tourna vers la porte de l'appartement de Leonard et Sheldon. Ses clés à moitié chemin de la serrure, il se retourna vers elle et demanda ''Pourquoi es-tu dans le couloir ?''

Elle leva les mains dans ce geste signifiant universellement 'je ne sais pas, je m'en fiche'. ''Pourquoi pas ?'' répliqua-t-elle et elle se demanda si son accent traînant du Nebraska ressortait toujours aussi fortement lorsqu'elle était fatiguée ou saoule.

''Est-ce que... tout va bien ?''

Wolowitz avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle plissa les yeux. Son ton avait presque été... sincère. Concerné. Concerné et sincère était deux mots qu'elle s'était rarement, si ce n'est jamais, retrouvé à utiliser en rapport avec Howard Wolowitz. Mais, il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle remarqua pour la première fois qu'il portait un simple chandail à manche longue de couleur sobre et non un des ses habituelles cols roulés aux couleurs affreusement criardes. C'était déplacé sur lui, comme s'il s'était dépêché et avait enfilé ça sans y penser ni s'en préoccuper. Le regardant de plus près, elle remarqua autre chose, l'affaissement de ses épaules, ses cheveux en pagaille et le sac de voyage qu'il avait passé en bandoulière.

''Que fais-tu ici ?'' demanda-t-elle. Elle avait déjà oublié qu'il lui avait posé une question.

''Oh, tu sais.'' dit-il avec désinvolture, haussant les mains. ''Comme d'habitude. Des trucs terrifiants et pathétiques.''

C'était une référence à la fois où elle l'avait blessé jusqu'à le faire pleurer comme un enfant de quatre ans. Elle lui lança un regard noir accompagné d'un ricanement. Comme elle laissait son visage retourner à sa précédente absence d'émotion, elle réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose d'absent dans sa voix. Son ton n'était pas lourd de sens, ni accusateur ou semblant vouloir lui rappeler quelques erreurs passées. Sa voix avait été... légère. Comme s'il avait tenté d'en faire une blague.

Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question non plus. Au lieu de cela, il fit de nouveau face à la porte. Il inséra ses clés dans la serrure et Penny le regarda faire, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait regarder d'autre et ne s'en souciant pas assez pour diriger son regard ailleurs maintenant qu'il avait atterri sur lui. Soudain, son mouvement se suspendit.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?'' pensa-t-elle. Ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas tout à fait de l'intérêt, mais s'en était plus près que tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir depuis le début de cette soirée.

Wolowitz se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Une bataille se jouait en lui à en juger par l'expression de son visage et, plus tard, elle réaliserait qu'il s'agissait plus d'une guerre entre son désire féroce de prendre une chance, aussi mince soit-elle, pour faire ressortir quelque chose de cette rencontre et changer un peu les choses, et la peur du rejet qu'il ne serait pas capable de supporter à cet instant. Mais là, dans ce couloir, un des deux côtés l'emporta et il demanda : ''Voudrais-tu... Est-ce que tu veux, je ne sais pas, sortir avec moi, un de ces jours ?''

Elle fixa son regard sur lui et il détourna le sien.

''Rien de sérieux ou dans ce genre.'' ajouta-t-il et cela commençait déjà à sonner comme une retraite. ''Genre, hey, nous sommes amis et on peut faire des trucs ensembles, comme des amis, et-''

Penny l'interrompit. ''Si tu veux, pourquoi pas ?''

''Vraiment ?''

Elle n'était pas vraiment certaine à ce moment-là, et ne l'était toujours pas après coup, de ce qui l'avait fait accepter. Peut-être parce que ce qu'il disait était si atypique de Wolowitz, peut-être parce que son habituel excès de confiance s'était évaporé et que c'était juste une demande sincère d'un geek avec qui elle traînait à sortir avec lui. Peut-être, pensa-t-elle, que c'était à cause de l'apathie qui avait rapidement pris possession de sa vie et qu'elle avait décidé, quelque part au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle avait besoin elle aussi de changer quelque chose. Et peut-être qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis à cause du regard de chiot émerveillé qu'il eut lorsqu'il demanda ''Vraiment ?''

Elle ne savait pas. Peut-être qu'elle ne le saurait jamais. Mais à ce moment-là, pourquoi elle avait accepté n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Elle avait accepté et, à partir de ce moment-là, elle avait déjà scellé son destin. La Décision avait déjà commencé à faire son chemin en elle.

Wolowitz eut l'air profondément choqué face à sa réponse. ''Okay, cool'' dit-il rapidement et elle eut le sentiment qu'il essayait de conclure la conversation le plus rapidement possible pour qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de se rétracter. ''On se voit demain, j'imagine.''

Puis, il retira ses clés, ouvrit la porte et la referma, et Penny fut de nouveau seule dans le couloir. Elle pouvait entendre des bruits de pas dans l'appartement, mais pas de voix. Wolowitz n'avait pas réveillé Leonard et Sheldon. C'était bizarre. Peut-être qu'il l'attendait.

Attendait...

Wolowitz.

Elle avait accepté de sortir avec Wolowitz. Un rendez-vous. Avec Wolowitz.

Elle resta assise là encore un moment, réalisant peu à peu ce qu'elle venait faire.

Cela n'a pas d'importance, songea-t-elle. Ça ne veut rien dire. Ce n'était pas obligatoire. Au matin, quand il viendrait lui parler, elle pourrait mentir, dire qu'elle n'avait jamais accepté. Ou elle pourrait faire passer sa réponse pour du sarcasme. Aucun des gars n'auraient du mal à l'imaginer rejetant Wolowitz encore une fois. Cela serait facile.

Penser à quelques décisions futures l'agita un peu et elle se leva. Ses clés, réalisa-t-elle, étaient restées dans son poing tout ce temps et avaient laissé une empreinte dentelée dans sa paume. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

Il faisait noir à l'intérieur, mais elle ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Elle jeta son sac dans la vague direction qu'elle estima être celui du canapé, l'entendit heurter les coussins et tomber. Elle entendit le contenu de son sac se répandre sur le sol pour la deuxième fois de la nuit. Dans le noir presque complet, elle se fraya un chemin en direction de sa chambre à travers les obstacles et le désordre qui encombraient son salon.

Elle se changea rapidement, enfilant une vieille paire de boxer qu'elle trouva sous son oreiller et une mince veste pour couvrir sa poitrine nue. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, fixant sur le plafond strié de minces rayons de lune filtrant par les rideaux.

Elle n'était pas fatiguée. Ou, plutôt, si, elle était fatiguée, elle était douloureusement épuisée et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était dormir, mais elle était également tout à fait réveillée, son esprit cherchant désespérément quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer. Elle était si ennuyée, si frustrée, depuis si longtemps. Presque automatiquement, elle passa sa journée en revue.

Réveil. Céréale. Café. Vêtements. Voiture. Travail. Travail. Pause. Encore le travail. Pause. Le quart de nuit. Des clients gênants. La division des pourboires. Toute cette écrasante, étouffante routine. Janine. Bars. Maison. Les escaliers. Le couloir. Clés. Sac. Howard.

Howard.

Wolowitz était la seule chose sortant de l'ordinaire. Wolowitz, avec chaque partie de lui-même déplacée, chaque partie de son apparence méticuleusement soignée et chaque aspect de sa personnalité supposés être là, mélangés. C'était, réalisa-t-elle, la première chose de sincèrement étrange et de déplacée qui lui arrivait depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait s'en souvenir.

Elle sentit les débuts de La Décision monter en elle et son coeur se serra d'horreur lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait en tête.

''Non !'' se dit-elle, alarmée, la panique la submergeant. ''C'est la chose la plus stupide et la plus dégoûtante que tu ais jamais- ''

C'était stupide et c'était dégoûtant et elle allait probablement le regretter, mais le regret c'était quelque chose, c'était un sentiment, une décision, un résultat. Et cela ne pouvait pas être pire que -que ça, cette lassitude, cet affreux néant répétitif.

Elle était entrain de perdre contre elle-même et elle le savait.

''Non'' se dit-elle encore, mais c'était déjà plus un gémissement de résignation qu'une protestation. Elle se couvrit les yeux avec ses mains.

Il devait y avoir un meilleur moyen.

Mais, ça... Ça c'était commode, c'était facile, c'était -Merde.

Elle se connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'était plus question de savoir _si_ elle le ferait, mais de _quand_ elle le ferait.

Elle avait pris La Décision de coucher avec Howard Wolowitz.

''Maintenant est probablement le mieux.'' pensa-t-elle sombrement, avant d'ajouter : ''Je ne peux tout simplement pas faire ça à jeun.''

Elle trébucha hors de sa chambre jusqu'à la cuisine et attrapa une bouteille sur l'étagère. Elle plissa les yeux en direction de l'étiquette et jugea que c'était assez alcoolisé pour ce à quoi il devait servir. Ce qui était discutable parce que rien au monde ne contenait assez d'éthanol pour ça.

Elle songea brièvement à prendre un verre. Cette idée disparut aussi vite que le bouchon de la bouteille et après la troisième gorgée, elle se mit à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Elle ouvrit sa messagerie texte et tapa troix mots.

''Viens me voir.''

Elle choisit le nom de Wolowitz dans son carnet d'adresse. Le message était prêt à envoyer. Elle pouvait toujours se rétracter et il n'y aurait jamais aucune preuve de tout ceci.

Elle but une autre gorgée. Envoyé.

Le temps qu'il cogne à sa porte, elle n'était pas aussi saoule qu'elle aurait voulu l'être, mais elle décida d'agir comme si elle était complètement partie. Cela pouvait être utile, plus tard, quand -parce que se serait inévitable- le jour se lèverait. Elle tira le verrou et ouvrit la porte.

''Penny, qu'est-ce que- ''

Elle ne le laissa pas finir. Plus il parlerait, plus elle penserait à ce qu'elle était entrain de faire et plus elle aurait le temps de se dégonfler et elle retournerait à son état de zombie lamentable. Elle se pencha en avant, enroula ses doigts dans le mince coton de son chandail et le tira à l'intérieur. Elle referma la porte et le poussa contre celle-ci en un seul mouvement fluide. Elle pressa son corps contre le sien et s'arrêta un court instant où elle put entendre le souffle de Wolowitz se couper brièvement, voir sa mâchoire s'entrouvrir et l'étonnement dans ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne presse sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il goûtait la mente, la pâte à dent à la menthe, et la pensée qu'il avait pris le temps de se brosser les dents avant de venir lui retourna l'estomac. Elle repoussa cette sensation, l'ignorant soigneusement, se concentrant uniquement sur la précision mécanique de l'art qu'elle avait perfectionné depuis longtemps. Une main remontant le long de ses côtes, le long de son bras, pour atteindre ses cheveux et passer ses doigts dedans. Bougeant contre lui, elle pressa leurs deux corps ensemble et il la toucha désespérément avec la maladresse de l'adolescent qu'il était encore à bien des égards. Elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose contre son empressement dégoûtant, mais elle savait que plus vite ça irait, plus facile ça serait. Juste le faire.

Un changement est un changement et si _ça_ ne faisait pas bouger les choses, rien ne le ferait.

Le temps qu'ils atteignent la chambre, la veste avait déjà été abandonnée quelque part et ce qui restait de son rouge à lèvre avait été étalé dans un mélange de langues et de lèvres et, parfois, de dents. Le temps qu'ils rencontrent le lit, quelque chose avait aussi changé, subtilement, indistinctement en elle. La chambre était plus éclairée que le salon, seulement un peu plus, et comme elle le poussait contre le lit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent le temps de quelques secondes.

Ce moment lui suffit pour le voir -la maigreur de son visage, contorsionné dans une expression de ravissement, mieux que son habituel expression lubrique; la rougeur autour de ses yeux qui n'était pas là lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée dans le couloir; la tendresse de son cou, normalement cachée sous un col roulé en nylon. Tout à propos de cette situation était surréaliste, et étrange, et déplacé, hors norme, et d'une certaine façon, toute cette erreur sembla se mettre en place et cette- cette -chose- sembla naturelle.

Il l'attira au-dessus de lui, et, bien qu'elle refuserait encore et toujours de se l'admettre après coup, à ce moment-là les choses changèrent et de _devoir_ coucher avec Wolowitz, elle passa à _vouloir_ coucher avec Wolowitz.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui, leurs bouches se rencontrant à nouveau en un souffle chaud et, cette fois, elle en avait envie.

Puis, tout ne fut plus qu'un enchevêtrement de jambes, de draps, de sueurs, et quelque part au milieu de tout ça elle passa de au-dessus de lui à sous lui, et elle savait qu'elle aurait dû en être agacé, savait qu'elle aurait dû faire quelque chose pour garder la dominance, mais sa raison, sa logique et tout sens de planification avaient été balayé par une tempête de luxure et de passion incertaine. Elle haleta sous lui, alors qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé apprécier ceci, et-

Ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Pas qu'elle avait imaginé le contraire, sincèrement. C'était Howard, après tout. La chose qui la choqua réellement, cependant, plus que le fait qu'elle avait fini par le vouloir également, plus que le fait qu'il n'avait pas jubilé, ni même commenté après coup, était le fait qu'après qu'ils se soient séparé et furent étendus l'un à côté de l'autre plutôt que l'un dans l'autre, il passa un bras autour d'elle et sa tête vint se poser contre la sienne. Il la _tenait_ dans ses bras.

C'était obscène dans sa tendresse. Elle dut se forcer à se rappeler que c'était Wolowitz qui venait tout juste de se blottir contre elle, Wolowitz qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras comme si elle était quelque chose de précieux. Elle resta étendue là, hésitant entre se sentir un peu malade ou légèrement touchée, et comme elle entendait son souffle ralentir avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil, elle pensa qu'elle-même mettrait un très long moment avant de pouvoir s'endormir.

Elle avait tord. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux se fermaient et elle ne tenta même pas de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle s'était endormie dans l'étreinte de quelqu'un.

Le temps qu'elle se réveille, il était parti. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente la frappèrent avec force alors que la gueule de bois commençait à s'installer dans son crâne et elle se retrouva à tâtonner frénétiquement à la recherche de son téléphone, puis à s'excuser abondamment auprès de son patron, lui disant qu'elle travaillerait autant qu'il le voudrait la semaine suivante, mais qu'il était tout bonnement impossible qu'elle puisse aller travailler ce jour-là. Après avoir raccrochée, elle roula dans son lit et fixa le plafond.

Elle ne se souvenait de rien. D'absolument rien. Les seuls souvenirs qu'il lui restait, étaient la sensation d'un couvre lit sur sa peau, la lourdeur de sa tête, un croissant sentiment de nausée et ce à quoi ressemble le plafond éclairé par l'aube filtrant à travers les rideaux.

Elle se rendormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla pour la seconde fois, le soleil était beaucoup plus haut dans le ciel. Se retournant, elle chercha son réveil et constata qu'il était dépassé une heure. Reposant le réveil sur sa table de chevet, elle remarqua un petit morceau de papier plié en deux et qui, elle en était certaine, n'était pas là avant. Elle l'attrapa.

'Cela restera entre nous. - HW x'

Elle fixa le morceau de papier pendant de longues minutes. Quoi ?

Howard... garderait _secret_ le fait qu'ils aient couché ensemble ? Était-ce bien le Wolowitz qu'elle connaissait qu'elle avait traîné à l'intérieur pour- ?

Non, c'était HW. Presque, pensa-t-elle, comme s'il pensait devoir lui rappeler avec qui elle avait couché, presque comme s'il espérait avoir été appelé là par erreur. Penny sentit son coeur se serrer à cette pensée et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le 'x' avec incrédulité, plus qu'autre chose.

Elle replia la note et la garda. Et il s'avéra que La Décision avait été la bonne, parce que quand elle quitta finalement son appartement pour retrouver le monde extérieur, elle se sentit plein d'entrain de nouveau, respira plus facilement, se sentit belle- vivante.

Elle vit Wolowitz plus tard ce jour-là et son coeur s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes. Mais, il la salua normalement, en lui disant à quel point elle était ravissante avec une gueule de bois. Son regard refusa cependant de rencontrer tout à fait le sien et lorsqu'il se retrouva assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé plus tard ce soir-là, il ne se pencha pas vers elle de la façon dont il le faisait normalement.

Plus tard, elle entendrait parler de la dispute que Wolowitz avait eu avec sa mère, entendrait parler du fait qu'elle l'avait mise à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il 'apprenne à avoir de meilleure manière avec sa mère'. Plus tard après ça, dans des tons de voix plus feutrés, elle entendrait parler du diagnostique de cancer du col de l'utérus qui avait tout déclanché et comment Leonard avait offert à Howard de rester avec lui et Sheldon pendant un moment, et combien il était désolé si cela dérangeait Penny.

Penny lui assura que cela ne la dérangeait pas et quand Wolowitz revint dans la pièce, elle tapota son épaule et lui fit la même promesse que les autres, que s'il avait besoin d'elle, elle serait là pour lui et sa mère. Elle la remercia de la même manière qu'il avait remercié les autres, évitant toujours son regard.

La différence entre sa promesse et celles des autres étaient qu'elle avait l'intention d'agir en conséquence.

À minuit, elle lui envoya un message. Cette fois, il était un peu plus long.

'Viens me voir, s'il te plait. X'

Cette fois, elle ne but pas. Au lieu de cela, elle marcha de long en large et sauta presque dans les rideaux lorsqu'il cogna finalement à sa porte. Cette fois, tout fut plus lent et pour lui, pas pour elle, et cette fois, lorsqu'il passa à nouveau ses bras maigres autour d'elle, Penny parla. Un seul mot.

''Reste.''

Et cette fois, il resta.

x


End file.
